New beginnings
by Naleyfan416
Summary: Life doesn't always go as planned. Haley James is about to realize this. Sorry about the summary... this will be a Naley story, just please be patient!
1. Ch1 The New Guy

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters, except for the few I created later on in the story.

Life does not always seem to go the way you want it or does it? This is what 22-year-old Haley thought as she flashed back to her past in high school…

Haley James was your normal 16-year-old girl. She thought about boys non-stop, but she had never had a boyfriend or even been kissed for that matter. She was one of the sweetest girls at her school, but she was really shy and also not all that attractive. She did have many friends, male and female, mostly female. She wished though, that one day she could meet someone and fall in love.

Hales, as most people referred to her as, finally found someone while out with one of her friends one night. This was during the summer while her and her friend, Peyton Sawyer, was at the movies. They had met up with some other friends; one of them was Nathan Scott. Nathan was 17 and was going to be a senior, while Haley was only going to be a junior, but she did not care. She fell for him the moment she saw him from his lovely blue eyes to his dark raven hair. He seemed so nice and friendly which drew her in more and more each time he spoke. Even though they did not really get to talk much, she knew that she would never forget this night or his face.

She thought about him a lot and tried to see him whenever she could. Each time she saw him she was growing shyer around him. She felt that she was going to say the wrong thing, which might make her look stupid. Unaware of what this was causing though, Nathan grew more and more involved with her friend, Peyton. Peyton knew how Haley felt so she tried to push back her feelings, but truthfully she was falling for him too. Time went on and school started back, Haley started to see Nathan focus more attention on Peyton. So she decided that he would only be happy, which is what she wanted to see, with Peyton. She told her that she should go after him and that she would be okay with it, but truthfully she was hurt.

She started to keep her emotions in and not let anyone see that she was hurting. Peyton and Nathan started to date, which made the problem worse. When she was around them, she let them see that she was happy but when she was by herself she would cry herself to sleep. She had fallen in love with a guy and got her heart broken. After a few months of them dating, they started to realize that Haley was spending less time with them and more time by herself. Peyton became worried about her friend and thought that it was only because she was going out with Nathan and even considered possibly breaking up with him.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	2. Ch2 I'm sorry

One day she called Hales and asked if she wanted to go hang out just the two of them. Haley agreed, but after much begging. They went and saw the latest chick flick and went out for ice cream afterwards. As they were eating, Peyton wanted to know what was wrong with her friend, so she tried to think of the right words to say. Finally she knew she had to say something, so she simply said, "Today was nice. It's just like old times."

Haley did not even look up but replied, "Yeah."

Then Peyton asked, "Alright Hales what's bothering you? I have known you for too long and I know when something is wrong. You have been quiet pretty much the whole time. It feels like we don't even know each other like we're strangers or something."

Haley knew that she could not hide her feelings back any longer, so she looked up with tears about to form in her eyes and said, "I'm no longer happy anymore. I'm depressed all the time and have even been seeing a psychiatrist. Nothing seems to be working so I'm going to be moving to California during Christmas break."

Peyton could not think of what to say she was speechless but mumbled, "What do you mean you're moving?"

Haley knew that this was going to be hard, but it was something that she needed to do. She could see the hurt in her friend's eyes, so she said reassuringly, "Look I'm sorry but it is something I have to do. I have to get away from everything including people I care a lot about. This is nobody's fought but my own; I let myself get too attached to things I could never get."

These last few words stuck in Peyton's head and she knew what she was referring to when she mentioned the 'things she could never get.' Peyton spoke very quickly, "I'm so sorry Hales; I'll break up with him if you'll stay."

Haley knew what her friend was trying to do and gave her a little smile before going on, "No, I don't want you to do that. You like him and I'm not blaming you or him for that matter. Things just weren't meant to be!" With that she began to cry, as she gave her friend a big hug. They had shared so much and had had so many memories.

A/N: Please review! I'm open to suggestions!


	3. Ch3 Goodbye

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I had to throw in some Naley!

Today was the last day of school before Christmas break. It was a sad day for Haley because this would be the last day she saw her friends. She was especially going to miss Nathan and Peyton. She came home and packed since she was leaving first thing the next morning. As she was packing the doorbell rang, so she walked over to answer it. Standing before her very eyes was Nathan, he had something in his hand, but she could not make out what it was.

She smiled and asked if he would like to come in, but then realized that Peyton was not with him. She began to worry that they had broken up, so she simply asked, "Where's Peyt?"

Nathan looked down without saying a word, but then finally spoke, "She's at her house and will see you again before you go. I needed to come see you by myself. I need to know if I am the reason you're leaving. Peyt is really upset and is blaming herself for ever liking me. I need to know because I never wanted to come between you two. Hales, I also want you to know that I care about you…"

Haley did not want to hear this especially not now, so she stopped him in mid-sentence, "Stop Nate you don't have to do this. I'm not blaming anyone; this is just something I have to do. I'll miss both you and Peyt very much. There is only one thing I ask you to do for me and that is to make her happy. Now no offense, but I have to get back to packing. Bye, Nate," she said as she gave him a short hug.

He stood there for a moment thinking of what else he could say to try and make her stay, but then remembered what he had in his hand. He smiled and said, "Well if I can't make you stay, then I want you to have this. I don't want you to open it until you get to California," as he handed her an envelope, "I'll miss you, Hales!" Then he left but could not look back.

Later Peyton came over and had made her a scrapbook of the memories that they had shared. They cried for a while but Peyton finally said, "You are my best friend and nothing is ever going to keep us apart. I love you like a sister and I hope you never forget that! Please keep in touch and remember that I'm always here if you need me, no matter what time it is. I'm going to miss you so much!" Haley hugged her friend bye since this would be the last they would see of each other for a while.

**Coming:**  
Haley moves to California and what lies ahead


	4. Ch4 Welcome to California

Disclaimer: I do not own NBC or anything affiliated with it. I only own Laura and Evan.

The flight to California was long and tiresome. Haley finally arrived in California and was greeted by her aunt and uncle who she was staying with. They were both writers for a popular television network, NBC. She was glad once they arrived to their estate in the Hollywood Hills. Her aunt and uncle lived near some of the richest celebrities in Hollywood, most of which they had met. Aunt Laura and Uncle Evan were two of the nicest people anyone could meet. They were respected people in their neighborhood.

Once she arrived, she began to unpack her things into her new room, which of course was pretty big considering the size of the house. As she was unpacking her things, she came across the envelope Nathan had handed her before she left. She opened it up and inside was a picture of the two of them from a party of another friend. As she looked at the picture, she realized how happy she was then and what she was like now.

Then she noticed that there was also a note inside. She carefully opened it up and began to read the following: _Dear Hales, You are probably now in California reading this. I cannot think of the right words to say to show how I really feel about you. You are one of the sweetest and friendliest people I know. I never thought that someone as great as you would pop into my life. I'll miss you more than you will ever know. I realize now that I was not always there for you when I should have been and for that I'm sorry. I also blame myself that you're gone and I want you to know that I really do care about you, even though I'm with Peyton. I know I hurt you in a way I wish I could take back, but I can't. I'm hoping this picture will help you see that I was happy with you and that you are a great person inside and out. I'll miss seeing your smiling face and hearing your wonderful laugh. I just hate to see you go, but I guess this is what you want, so I'm happy for you. Love, Nate.  
_  
Tears streamed down her cheek as she finished the note. She never knew that she had meant so much to him. She also knew that she could not let this note drag her back into her old state of health. So she put the note and picture along with some other keepsake items in a shoebox and put them in a drawer.

A/N: Please review!


	5. Ch5 The New Girl in Town

She finished unpacking and Laura came in and asked, "Hey there Hales. You are invited to a welcome party tomorrow night. So I was thinking that we could go shopping tomorrow afternoon and find you something to wear, unless you have something else in mind."

Haley could hardly believe that she was already being invited to a party, when she had not even been there for 24 hours. She smiled and said, "Shopping sounds great. I can't wait!"

Laura was glad to hear this and told her good night then left the room. She sat up in her bed and thought about her day tomorrow. She was going to be able to go to her first party in Hollywood! She knew she needed to get some rest, which should not be to hard considering she was worn out from her flight, so she fell fast asleep.  
The next day she woke up to a smiling face standing in front of her. Laura was waiting for her to wake up, so they could go shopping. Haley said, "I'll be downstairs in a minute. Let me get dressed and call my parents and tell them I've made it safely."

Laura agreed and walked back downstairs. Within thirty minutes, she was ready to go. So they headed downtown to go shopping in the heart of Hollywood. This was her first time to ever come to Hollywood because her aunt and uncle always came to visit her, instead of vice versa. She never realized how beautiful Hollywood actually was until she was standing on the sidewalk. They went in many shops and even though some of the clothes were a little overpriced, she did not let that worry her. She found a really cute dress that she decided would be perfect for tonight.

That night came and she was all dressed for the occasion. She met her aunt and uncle downstairs and left. Once there, she realized that this party was different from all the others she had ever been to. For once, nobody knew who she was or her past; many people even came up and introduced themselves to her just to start conversation. She especially had to admit that there were plenty of cute guys there. She knew though, that she could not let herself get like before. She walked around meeting new people every step she took.

This one guy in particular though, stuck out from the crowd. He looked sort of familiar, but she was not sure of his name. As he walked closer to her, she began to get really nervous and worried about what to say to him. He walked right up to her and spoke, "Hey, I'm Taylor. I noticed you were standing all by yourself, and I thought to myself, now why would a pretty girl like you be all alone."

Haley did not know how to respond, but realized she probably looked stupid just standing there, so she replied, "Hey, I'm Haley. I'm new in the area, I moved in with my aunt and uncle yesterday. It is nice to meet you though and I appreciate the compliment."

A/N: Tell me what you guys think should happen with the new guy...


	6. Ch6 A Day with Taylor

A/N: Sorry that some of the chapters do seem a little short. I'll try to make some of them longer. Please keep the reviews coming!

Taylor just smiled and became amused with the girl standing in front of him. They stood there for a few minutes when Haley felt a hand touch her shoulder. Uncle Evan had walked up and said, "There you are, Laura was looking for you," he said but looked at Taylor and smiled, "I see you have met my niece."

Taylor knew Evan, so he replied, "Yes sir, and she is a very sweet girl. How come a girl, as pretty as this, wants to live here in California?"

Evan smiled and said, "She hasn't seen much of the town yet, Laura and I am going to be busy tomorrow, so why don't you drop by and give her a tour."

Haley was speechless; she could not believe that her uncle was trying to set her up with a guy she had just met. She was about to object to his proposal when Taylor spoke up, "I would love to show her a tour of the town if it is alright with you that is," he said while looking at her. How could she object to a face like that? She smiled and agreed, but she knew that this was just the beginning of her new life in California.  
The next day came quicker than she thought it would. She was in her room getting ready when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran downstairs when she realized nobody else was home because her aunt and uncle were already at work. She answered the door, but already knew who was standing on the other side. She smiled once she saw Taylor and he smiled back.

He was the first to speak, "Are you ready to go? We've got a big day ahead of us. I'm going to show you all the good places to go, and even throw in some bonuses that a lot of people are unable to see."

Haley liked the sound of this and answered, "I'm ready! Where are we headed?"

Taylor would not tell her where they were going, he simply said, "Just wait and see!"  
He took her to a few of the popular shops and they toured the town. Then he took her to the studio and let her look around. She got to even meet the cast of his show, _Friday Night Lights. _After she had seen pretty much all she could imagine, he added, "I've got one more place I want to show you."


	7. Ch7 Surprise

She was blown away that there could possibly be more to this adventure, but she agreed. He took her up to the Hollywood sign and parked. They sat in his car and talked about different things. Taylor began to feel a connection between the two of them, as did Haley herself. The moment felt right, so he decided to lean over and gently kiss her lips. She had never been kissed before, but felt she had to return the favor. They sat in the car for a few minutes making out.

Taylor then stopped and said, "I better get you home before the cops come looking for you." So he started the car and headed back to her house.

She was sort of surprised that he had stopped their make out session, but realized that he was a true gentleman who did not want to take advantage of her. She smiled at herself when she realized that for once she was getting what she wanted without having to fight for it. She was happy, but she did not want Taylor to think that she was that easy to get. She wanted to make it a little more challenging, but not too much to push him away besides he was the greatest guy she had ever been around.

They arrived at her house and he walked around and opened her door. He walked with her up to the doorstep and leaned in for a goodnight kiss. She did not want to make it last too long, so she pulled away slowly which made Taylor want her even more. He liked the fact that he could tell she liked him and she tried to play hard to get. He soon left to go home and Haley walked on inside.

Taylor and Haley began seeing more and more of each other. They had been dating for about four months and Haley's birthday was coming up. Before she came to California, she had made a promise with her parents that she would come home every birthday and Christmas to see them. She had decided that she wanted to bring Taylor along with her, so he could see her old life.

Her birthday was less than a week away, so one night when they were out she decided to ask him, "Taylor, I'm going back home, I mean I'm going back to my old home, to visit my family for my birthday. I'm leaving Saturday morning since my birthday is Sunday and I want you to come with me."

There was a moment of silence which worried her but he finally spoke, "Haley, are you sure you want me to come? I mean of course I would love to meet your family and stuff, but you haven't seen them in like four months and I don't want to get in the way."

She smiled, "Taylor, you won't be in the way. My family already knows about you and wants to meet you too. I would love it if you come," she added as she kissed his cheek. Taylor could not resist her, so he agreed to go.

A/N: Remember this is going to be a Naley, just be patient!

Coming:  
Haley's trip back to Tree Hill


	8. Ch8 Home Sweet Home

Taylor had made arrangements with work to be out of town for a few days. They packed and were ready to go. They arrived in her small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina mid-morning. She showed him pretty much everything there was to see then took him to her house. There he met her parents and her two siblings who had already made families of their own. Her family loved him and could not believe that Haley was actually dating an actor. Her family had planned a surprise party for her 17th birthday, which included some of her old friends, like Nathan and Peyton.

When Nathan had got the news, he was excited that he would see Haley again. He had missed her and had wanted to see her for a while. He had some things he needed to tell her, one that he had broke up with Peyton shortly after Haley had left, and the other was that he had feelings for her. He had even went out and bought her a charm bracelet, something she loved, and was planning on giving it to her at the party.

The night of the party he came and waited with the rest of her old friends for her arrival. She soon arrived along with a guy standing beside her he noticed. After he saw that they were holding hands, he knew that he was no longer on her mind, so he slipped out without her seeing him. He figured that she would not want the bracelet anyway, so he took it home and put it away.

Haley had arrived at the party surprised to see so many faces. She was looking for a certain one though that she could not find. She then assumed that Nathan must have not wanted to see her since he was not there. She did see Peyton though, so decided to go say something to her. She walked over and said, "Peyt, how have you been? I'm surprised to see that you're not with Nate. I mean when I left you two were inseparable."

Peyton looked up at her and realized she did not know. She was unsure whether or not to tell her since he was not even there anymore. She had seen him leave unlike Haley, but was not sure if now was a good time to tell her that they had broken up and why. She just decided to tell a small lie, "Oh well he's busy. I believe he had to study for a test in a class that he's been doing poorly in lately. I'm sure he wishes he could be here. But enough about that how's California?"

Haley did not really believe her, but decided to change the subject, "Oh it's great. I met an actor; his name is Taylor Kitsch. He's right over there," as she pointed in his direction.

Peyton was surprised that she had found somebody so quick. "He's cute! I'm happy for you. Happy Birthday and I hope you have fun. I still miss you, but I've got to be going home because my mom said I had to be home by 8," she replied as she hugged her bye.

"Thanks, but are you sure you don't want to stay? I've missed you too and I'm sure there is a lot to talk about," Haley asked but Peyton insisted that she had to go, so she agreed.

A/N: I'll try and update more tomorrow! Please review!


	9. Ch9 Will you

A/N: I decided to be nice and update one more chapter tonight! Please continue to review because I love the comments!

Haley had a great time seeing her old friends and getting to spend time with her family, but she was also ready to go back to California. This was no longer her life anymore because she could not let herself fall back into that hole. She soon said her goodbyes and her and Taylor headed back to California.

She had still wondered why the two people she had hoped to spend time with did not even want to talk to her. She figured that they were to focused on their own lives or that they were still feeling guilty for what had happened between them. She decided to put it in the back of her mind though and focus on other things, like her boyfriend sitting right beside her. Taylor could tell something was bothering her, but did not want to ask considering that if she wanted him to know, she would eventually tell him.

Haley's junior year was almost over, she could hardly believe it. She was glad that it was almost over though because this meant more time with Taylor. They were having a great relationship. She had never been this happy before in her life. She knew she had made the right decision. She still felt a little uneasy though at times because she missed Peyton, but also Nathan. She had even tempted to call Peyton a couple of times, but always decided not to in the end. It would probably only make her feel worse which is not something she needed.

Summer was already here and her junior year was over. She had to admit that it was one year she would never forget. She had a busy schedule now days with Taylor and spending time with other people she had met at her school. There was still that one little part of her that was missing though. She decided to invite Peyton to California for a week or so after she got it approved with her aunt and uncle.

She called Peyton up, but her mom said that she had gone out of town to visit her grandparents. She was a little hurt that she could not even spend some time with her, but let it go. Besides, she could have just as much fun with Taylor as anyone else.  
Summer did not last long though and before she knew it summer was over. She was starting her senior year, the most memorable year of all. Taylor got offered a job in New York a couple of days ago. They were out at dinner when he asked, "Come with me."

She contemplated the idea but eventually said, "You know I would, but I have school and so I can't go with you. I'm sorry." He really wanted her to come, so he looked straight into her eyes and took her hand before asking, "Haley, I want to be with you. I love spending time with you. The times I've been able to spend with you have been some of the best times I've ever had. Will you marry me?"

A/N: I know you guys hate that I'm stopping here for tonight but I had to leave some suspense! Naley fans be patient!


	10. Ch10 Time to Start Over

Haley sat there for a few moments before saying anything. She knew why he proposed but at the same time it was a lot to consider. She finally looked at him and quietly said, "I can't."

Taylor knew that he was really putting a lot on the line. Even though he understood why she had said no, he was still a little hurt by it. The rest of the dinner was sat in silence. He was going to be moving to New York by the end of the week. Haley wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. Yet again, another important person was slipping through her fingers.

Taylor left that Friday and tried to stay in touch with her. The long distance thing did not last long though and soon the happy couple decided to go separate ways. They agreed to stay friends, but nothing more which was hard for both, but realized that this was the best option.

She surprisingly stayed calm but wished there was another way. She soon took her mind off of it and focused on school. Her senior year was going good as far as school went. One day though she received a phone call, it was her sister. Her mother had had a minor heart attack. She almost passed out, but luckily Laura was right beside her when she received the call.

She could not believe what she had just heard. She decided that the only thing she could do was go back "home" where she belonged at least for now. Her mom was more important than any of her problems right now. Laura understood and bought her a plane ticket to go home.

She arrived and rushed to the hospital as quickly as she could. Her mom was able to see visitors, so she hurried into her room. Once she got there and saw her mom, her eyes filled with tears. She went over to her mother who was lying in a hospital bed and said through her tears, "Mom, I'm so sorry for leaving. I can't believe I left you. I'm back in town and I won't leave and go back to California. I will come back home with you and dad."

Her mother looked up and smiled, "Honey, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words, but are you sure? I mean I don't want you to come back just because of this little scare."

She just replied, "No, I'm positive. I love Aunt Laura and Uncle Evan, but this is my home, this is where I belong!"

Her mother did not have to stay in the hospital but one more day. She had made up her mind though that she was going to finish the rest of her senior year here in Tree Hill. She realized though that she needed to go call her aunt and uncle and tell them she was not coming back at least not until school was over. Her aunt and uncle understood the reasoning and said she was still welcome anytime.

A/N: Did you guys really think she was going to say yes?

Coming:  
Haley visits an old friend


	11. Ch11 Old Wounds Reopen pt1

Now she had to go find Peyton and catch up on lost time. She went over to her house and knocked on the door. A guy came to the door, and then she realized it was Peyton's brother. She said, "Hey Josh, it's been awhile. Is your sister home by any chance?"

Josh looked at her for a few minutes and then answered, "Hales, it has been awhile. What are you doing here?" he asked getting a little anger in his voice. Josh was older than Peyton by two years and was very protective of her.

She was a little confused because Josh used to joke around with her all the time, but he sounded like he did not want to talk to her now. "I came by to see Peyt, I'm back in town and I wanted to catch up on loss time," she replied weakly.

Josh said very abruptly, "Well she's not here! Maybe if you had kept in touch you would have realized that. Oh that's right, you were to busy worrying about your own miserable life to even care about your best friend."

She could hardly believe what she was hearing and without thinking she said, "Well if she would not have went out with a guy I love then maybe I wouldn't have left!"

Josh was about to go off on her, when someone put his or her hand on his shoulder. Peyton had been in her bedroom when she heard people yelling at each other. Haley was now regretting the last thing that she had said. She was hoping that by some small chance that Peyton had not heard it.

Peyton finally spoke after the moment of silence, "Hey," she said looking at her then continued, "Josh, do you mind leaving us alone? I can handle my friend, I don't need my big brother anymore remember I'm 17!" Josh finally got the point and walked back inside, but not before giving Haley an evil look.

Peyton then looked at her again while closing the door behind her so they could talk on the porch. "I'm sorry about that. You know how he is when he thinks he knows what the right thing to do is. He shouldn't have gone off on you," she said apologetically.

She answered, "No, he was right I shouldn't have left like I did. It was just with everything that was going on and everybody so happy around me I couldn't take it anymore."

Peyton came closer and whispered, "You don't have to apologize. I understand why you left and all. I just want to know one thing, are you still blaming me or Nate for your reason of leaving?"

She was taken back with the mention of his name. She gasped, "No, I never blamed either one of you. I've told you that before, I had to leave because of the condition I was in. I had to get away where no one would know me."

They both stood for a few minutes without adding anything else. Then Peyton finally answered, "So was Taylor the one who brought you happiness."

A/N: Please continue to review! Thanks!


	12. Ch12 Old Wounds Reopen pt2

A/N: I split the Haley/Peyton conversation into two parts.

Haley smiled, "Taylor did make me happy, but he also made me realize that even though our time spent together was great, it wasn't meant for me. I wasn't ready for a commitment like he wanted. I had the rest of my senior year to focus on and he had his acting career."

Peyton replied, "I'm sorry things couldn't work out between you two. When you brought him down on your birthday, he seemed like a great guy, one that you deserve."

She felt happy just sitting there talking to the best friend who she thought she had lost when this whole time she was right by her side. She said, "Peyt, I'm sorry I haven't been here for you. I know it was probably hard starting senior year, if it makes you feel any better I missed being able to hang out with you."

Peyton stood up and walked over to her and hugged her as she softly said, "We will always be best friends no matter what happens. I'm just glad to see that you're back and will be staying this time. By the way, how is your mom?"

She had forgotten to tell her that her mom was out of the hospital, "She's fine. Peyt, I just want you to know that I plan on making up for lost time, but I've got to get back home. Talk to you later, bye," she said as she hugger her friend bye.

Peyton stood on her porch for a few minutes watching her friend drive off only this time she knew she would not go to far. Then something popped up in her head: Nate. She had forgotten to tell her that Nate had moved away and was now at college at Duke. He still kept in touch with her from time to time, but did not know that Haley had come back to town. Peyton had decided to give him a call since she knew something that he did not want her to tell Haley.

He answered the phone after the second ring, "Hello."

Peyton did not know how to start, "Hey, it's me. Sorry for calling you, I know you're probably busy right now, but I wanted to tell you Hales moved back to Tree Hill for good this time."

There was a short pause then Nathan said, "Oh, that's great. You haven't told her though have you because that is the last thing she probably needs to hear right now. Look Peyt, just forget about it, you two both deserve to be happy and I almost tore you two apart once and it's not going to happen again. I'm not going to be coming down for a visit anytime soon. It will be too hard on everybody, especially since I'm trying to start over. I've made too many mistakes that I wish I could take back, even though I did have fun with you."

Peyton knew what he meant, "Are you sure you don't want to see her? I thought you lo…"

Nate stopped her, "I did and always will, but that's not going to change the fact that I hurt her. Sorry but I got to go. Take care of Hales and also yourself. Bye."

A/N: More Nathan to come! Please review! What's the big secret?


	13. Ch13 Life Goes On

Haley and Peyton went to school the following Monday. It felt strange walking in the same halls again. The school seemed so different from before. Peyton never told her about her conversation with Nathan and his name was never brought up in conversation. They went on with their lives as if nothing had happened. They went back to the way things were.

Each weekend they had something planned whether it was to go shopping or go see a movie. They were over at each other's houses all the time. Josh eventually got over his little spell and started treating her like before. She was actually happy with this life, her old life. This time though there was no drama to deal with. Senior year though went by quickly and before long it was graduation. This meant that soon they would be going to college.

She had applied to many different colleges, but had decided on one in Los Angeles where she could become a writer. Peyton had decided to go to a closer college in Charleston. They were still going to keep in touch though as often as possible. They also spent every major holiday they could with each other.

College was coming to a close for both. Haley was going to be graduating soon and already had a job as an intern at NBC. Peyton would also be graduating, but also had some more exciting news.

She called Haley up, "Hales, you are not going to believe this, Jake asked me to marry him and I said yes. We are going to get married next year and I want you to be my maid of honor."

Haley was so happy for her, "Congrats! I would love to be in your wedding! I'm so happy for you Peyt."

By now both girls were 21, so they had a lot to handle. Each girl graduated and started new careers. Peyton worked at an art gallery in Charleston, which is where she and Jake planned on living. Haley got an actual position at NBC and helped with many of the shows.  
Her career was going good and she was offered to go out of town for a few days to New York. She accepted the offer to go visit some other writers and associates that were in New York. She arrived in New York and was unsure where to go once she got to the office. She was walking around when someone put his arm around her.

A/N: Who's arm do you think it is? Stay tuned!


	14. Ch14 Where Do I Know Him From

_She was walking around when someone put his arm around her._ She turned around and there was Taylor standing in front of her. She was about to slap whoever it was until she realized it was him. She said, "Hey, you scared the crap out of me and you better be glad I didn't slap you."

He just laughed, "I thought I would surprise you. I found out you were coming here and since we haven't seen each other in a long time, then I thought I would surprise you with a visit since I work in the same building."

Haley wondered, "How did you know I was coming? This was kind of a last minute thing."

He replied, "Fine, you got me. I saw you pass by a few minutes ago when I was talking with a director and I wanted to scare you," he said smiling.

"Well you succeeded!" she said grinning, "It is great to see you. We should do something tonight if you're not busy or have some hot date."

"Haven't found many of those lately? I've been busy with work but what about you. Have you met anyone?" he asked.

She looked down, "Honestly, no I haven't."

He got an idea, "Well I'm going to this party tonight if you want to go. There will be a lot of other actors, writers, and directors there. It will probably be fun, plus who knows you might meet someone."

She had agreed to go to the party but just as friends. Once they arrived, he introduced her to some other writers and a few directors. She also got to meet a few actors as well. She noticed that there were a lot of people there, but one guy in particular caught her eye.

It was a quite handsome man who by her vision kept looking at her. She did not know whether she should walk over and make conversation, which she was never good at, or just stand there. Then she looked at him again and when she saw his eyes he looked familiar, but she was still unsure from where.

Taylor walked up which took her off guard and made her jump. When she looked back over to where the guy was standing, he was gone. She knew that the mysterious guy probably thought he was her boyfriend.

A/N: It seems I always leave you hanging... please continue to review!

Coming:  
The mystery guy is revealed  
More Taylor/Haley interaction


	15. Ch15 Nate

A/N: Thanks Colviper8, AssileMelly, and naley2 for your comments! Here's another chapter... enjoy!

Nate could not believe whom he saw standing beautiful as before. He saw her standing on the other side of the room all by herself until her boyfriend showed up. He thought to himself, "I need to get out of here. I can't let her see me. She already looked at me a couple of times, but I don't think she realized who I was. I mean it's been five years since we last spoke to each other, the day she left for California."

Meanwhile Haley told Taylor, "Sorry but I got to go find somebody real quick. This really hot guy was checking me out and I need to find him," she added jokingly. She began searching all around to see if she could spot him. She was walking when all a sudden she bumped into someone. She turned around and realized it was the guy only now she realized why he looked familiar. The guy had been Nate only five years older from when she last saw him.

He realized that he could not get away this time without saying something, but she spoke first, "Nate, is that you?"

He loved the sound of her voice; actually he loved everything about her he thought. He then realized she was still standing there looking at him confused. He said, "Yes, it's me. It's been awhile since I've seen you, but you look great as always. How have you been, still with that guy?" he had to know.

She replied, "No, we're just friends now. I moved back to Tree Hill my senior year after my mom got sick, and then I went to UCLA. I'm now a writer for NBC. How about you?"

He answered back, "Well, I'm now a journalist in New York. I graduated from Duke then came to New York. Are you in town long?"

She quickly responded, "I'm in town for a couple more days maybe we can have dinner or something."

He smiled and said, "I would love that. There are some things I need to talk to you about."

"Oh, well I'm free tomorrow night if that's okay with you," she said hoping it would be all right.

"Tomorrow night is good, where do I need to pick you up at?" he asked.

"Well I'm staying at the Marriott Hotel so you could meet me in the lobby around 7, I guess," she said trying to think of a place to meet.

"7 it is!" he replied happily, "I'll see you tomorrow night then, but now I've got to go run an errand. See you later, bye," he finished giving her a small hug bye.

Coming:  
A Naley date?


	16. Ch16 Heart to Heart

A/N: Please continue to review!

Taylor finally met back up with her after a couple of hours. She had a big grin on her face, so he knew that she had probably found the guy she had been looking for earlier. He decided to ask for details as they were leaving the party, "So by the look on your face it looks like you had a good time tonight. Am I right?"

She was still shocked at how hot Nate looked and how he had been so calm and sweet. She finally realized Taylor was saying something to her, so she said, "I'm sorry, what was it you were saying?"

"I was asking if you got the guy's name you can't stop drooling about," he replied jokingly.

She hit his arm, "I was not drooling for your information. I just caught up with an old friend, you remember me talking about a guy named Nate."

"Oh the guy you were in love with who went out with your best friend then left without telling you," he wondered.

"Yes that's the one, but that is all in the past. He lives in New York now and wants to hang out tomorrow night. I agreed to have dinner with him," she added.

Taylor was about to say something but decided not to. He figured it would upset her so he decided to ask, "So does this mean you're going on a date with him?"

She responded with, "Sounds like someone's jealous. But if it makes you feel any better it's not a date, I just want to be friends with him." She was actually unsure what she wanted to happen.

They continued talking all the way to her hotel. He finally said very seriously, "Haley, I just don't want you to get your hopes up for a let down. I mean I've never met this Nate guy, but I know what effect he had on you before. He hurt you once and I don't want him to do it again."

She loved that he was so sweet and protective even though they were only friends now. She realized what he was saying and actually thought about backing out of dinner with Nate. She decided that she would not let her emotions get to her though and added, "You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to make that mistake again. Although, I'm not sure what will happen, I'm not going to let him off the hook that easy. He's going to have to win me back big before I'll forgive him for what he did if that's what his intentions are. I'm not going to let myself fall for him like before until I know what he wants."


	17. Ch17 Dinner Date

Taylor understood what she was saying, but still did not think she should give Nathan another chance because he would probably hurt her yet again. He decided to let her make her own decision since she obviously knew him better than him. They said their goodbyes and she gave him a small kiss on the cheek for being such a good, caring friend.

The next day she went to Taylor's office like the day before and did some work. Then she came back to the hotel around 5 o'clock and took a shower. She had plenty of time to get ready, but she wanted to look great for Nate, so he could see what he had missed and could have had. She decided to wear the long silk light blue dress. She finished getting ready and when she looked in the mirror she knew Nate would love it. She looked at the time when she realized it was 6:55, so she headed downstairs.

She found Nate sitting down in the lobby waiting for her. When she walked up to him, he jumped up. Will thought to himself, "Damn I was so stupid to let her go. She is gorgeous!" He finally spoke, "Whoa, if you don't mind me saying, but Hales you look amazing. I was beginning to think you were not going to come. But I've got reservations for 7:15 so are you ready?"

She smiled, "Thanks, and yes I'm ready. I wouldn't have stood you up I'm not like that," she said though realizing a little anger in her voice, "Sorry I didn't mean it like that."

Nate stopped her, "Hales it's alright I deserve it. I know you are probably just going to dinner with me because you're such a great person, but if you don't want to do this then I'll leave. You will never have to see me if that's what you want. I'll do anything for you Hales."

She could not cry, so she had to say something, "No, I want to go. Look this has started out on the wrong foot so how about we start over. Nate, I'm ready to go to dinner with you and if I'm not mistaking there is a reservation waiting for us," she finished linking arms with him and leading him towards the door.

They arrived at a nice restaurant and had a great time. They forgot about what had happened earlier and talked about life and their careers. Haley asked, "So are you seeing anyone? I mean if you don't mind me asking."

Will wondered if he should tell her the truth, but he knew it was too soon so he just said, "Nope I've been too busy with work to worry about a relationship right now."

She understood exactly what he meant because she had been busy too. They talked for an hour or so then he took her back to the hotel. He hugged her and told her, "Have a safe trip back to L.A. I'm really glad you decided to go to dinner with me. I had a wonderful time with you tonight."

She replied, "Yeah I had great time too. If you ever come to L.A. give me a call and maybe we can hang out again. Thanks again, bye," with this she walked inside.

A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hanging yet again, but I won't be able to update for a few weeks due to school related stuff. I'll update as soon as I can though... review!


	18. Ch18 I want details

A/N: So I finally am able to post some new chapters! Sorry it took so long... please continue to review!

The next day she had to catch her flight back and Taylor took her to the airport. "So I'm guessing last night went well for you. Even though you haven't said much, I would hope I'm right," Gregory asked trying to find out some information about her "date."

She just smiled and replied, "It was quite nice, but we just had dinner, nothing else. So don't worry!"

"Alright I won't then. Have a safe flight back home! I'll give you a call next time I head to LA," he said giving her a small hug.

"Thanks and you better call me," she said hitting him lightly on the shoulder before boarding her plane.

As soon as she made it back to Los Angeles, her phone rang. "Hello friend! Seeing as how you never called me back the other night I would assume you have made it back to LA by now," Peyton asked.

"Yes, sorry I didn't call you back. I just stayed so busy in New York and you will never believe who I had dinner with the other night," she said knowing her friend would ask.

"Don't tell me you met another actor. Oh wait, let me guess you hooked back up with Taylor?" Peyton joked.

"Actually that would be a no to all of those. I actually ran into our old friend, Nate," she said slowly.

"What? You guys went out on a date. That is amazing! I forgot that he got that job in New York. So did you guys talk or do more than that?" Peyton had to know.

"We had dinner and that was all. It was nice to see him though, but that is all that went on and will go on. So don't go getting any ideas," she replied knowing her friend all too well.

"Well ok but at least talk to him at my wedding. Oh yea, I may of forgotten to mention that I sent him an invitation. Don't hate me. It will be a good time for you guys to catch up. I'm sure you guys have plenty to talk about," Peyton said assuming she did not know the truth.

"Peyt, I don't hate you but really nothing is going on between us. He is part of the past and if I recall he is your ex not mine," she replied.

"I'm just saying at least talk to him at the wedding. Which reminds me, are you coming down this Thursday or Friday?" Peyton asked.

"I'm coming Thursday, so I'll see you in like five days. But now I'm going to go rest awhile. See you Thursday. Bye," she said.

"Ok I get that you are trying to get me off the phone, so talk to you later bye," Peyton finished.

Coming:  
Peyton's wedding


	19. Ch19 Knock Knock

Peyton knew who she had to call next. "Hello buddy ole' pal. I hear that you had dinner with a certain lady the other night. I was wondering though why the hell didn't you tell her that you were still in love with her?" she said into the phone.

"Well hello to you to Peyt. It isn't everyday that I get a greeting like that. To answer your question, it wasn't the right time. I was going to tell her but knew it wouldn't have been appropriate," Nathan answered.

"Excuses, excuses. Well that has to stop now. I am finally going to do what I should of done awhile back. I am going to get you two together once and for all. I mean you love her and even if she doesn't want to admit it, I know she still loves you. I mean after all she still has that note and picture you gave her from when she left," she said knowing this would get his attention.

"But Peyt, I can't just pop back into her life that easily. I hurt her!" he said.

"As did I, but we worked through it and now look at us. We are closer now than ever before. You belong with her. I mean you two were meant for each other. So you are going to come to Charleston on Friday. I don't want any excuses. So I'll see you then. Good bye," she finished before he could say another word.

Thursday came around and Haley flew into the Charleston airport where she was greeted by Peyton, "Hey stranger. It feels like forever since I've seen you."

"Ha ha, you are so funny. Anyway, how does it feel to be almost married? What is it like in three days?" she joked.

"It feels great actually. Maybe you will know the feeling one day. Jake will be happy to see you. I think he missed you just as much as me," Peyton replied.

"Well I've missed both of you guys too. Now let's go," she said wanting to leave the airport. So the two headed to Peyton's house to get everything organized and ready for the upcoming days.

The next day she was straightening up the house since Peyton had to go run some errands before tonight's rehearsal dinner when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and was shocked at who it was. "Hey, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming into town today. Anyway, if you were looking for Peyt, she is out running some errands but you are welcome to come in," she said trying to stay calm.

"Yea, actually I am glad to see you instead. I was wondering if we could talk sometime while I'm down. There are some things I wanted to say the other night but never found the right time to talk about it. You need to know the truth though," Nathan replied.

"What are you talking about? The truth about what?" she asked confused.

"Actually now might not be the best time to talk about it either. How about tonight after the rehearsal dinner? Will you be available?" he asked.

"Yea, but are you ok? If there is something you need to tell me you can. You know you can trust me with anything," she said sounding concerned.

"I know but tonight will be a better time. I'll see you later and tell Peyt I'll catch up with her tonight as well," he finished before leaving.

A/N: I'll post another chapter either later tonight or some point tomorrow!


	20. Ch20 Just Another Awkward Moment

A/N: naley19 I appreciate the review! Thanks a lot!

Haley was getting ready for tonight when Peyton walked into her room. "Wow you look amazing! You aren't trying to impress anyone by any chance would you?" Peyton joked.

"No, but I meant to tell you Nate came by earlier while you were out. He said he would catch up with you tonight. I do have a question for you though, is there something that I don't know?" she asked.

"I see why you are getting dressed up now, but what do you mean. Did he say something to you?" Peyton answered.

"Well it is more of what he didn't say. He acted really nervous about something and asked me to meet up with him after dinner. I was wondering if this was some plan of yours," she asked suspiciously.

"Now why do you always bring me into this? Maybe he just wants to tell you something that you need to hear or something. But no I have no idea what he's talking about," Peyton said smiling.

"Liar, but since I know you aren't going to tell me I will just let him tell me. But I believe it is time for us to go," she said noticing the time. Peyton agreed and the two met up with Jake before heading straight to the rehearsal dinner.

Once there, many people came up to the couple, so she went her separate way. She saw Nate as he walked in and headed toward her. "Hey, you look amazing as always. Is it just me or does this feel a little weird that Peyt is getting married?" Nate said trying to make small talk and hide his nervousness. Haley always seemed to make him lose his concentration when she was in close proximity.

"Thanks you are looking pretty handsome yourself. But I'm not sure if weird would be the word I would use. Jake makes her happy, but I can see how it may feel weird for you considering she is one of your ex-girlfriends," she answered.

Peyton came over at that moment, "Well who would of thought that I would find you two together. Brings back memories, the three of us…" she said trailing off.

"If you two will excuse me, I have to go to the restroom," she said starting to fell uncomfortable.

As she walked off, Nate watched her leave. "To think it should have been you and her all along. I'm sorry I stepped in. I didn't mean to run her off. I hear you are going to talk to her later on though and I'm assuming you are going to finally tell her the truth," Peyton asked.

"Yea, I think she thinks I still have feelings for you. Not to say that I never liked you but you know how I feel…" he started.

"Nate, are you listening to yourself? I know you liked me and all that jazz but you love her. You want her. You need her! And she needs you! Both of you are miserable without the other and always have been. True both of you tried to put away your feelings but they still remain. Now let's go find your soul mate and eat," she said locking arms with him and heading towards the table.

A/N: Please review!


	21. Ch21 I Love You

A/N: Here's yet another chapter!

Haley headed toward the table where she was supposed to be sitting when she noticed who she was going to be sitting by. She was going to be put between Peyton and Nathan. She was about to find some way out of it but Peyton spotted her and waved her over. "Hales, I hope you don't mind the seating arrangements," she said motioning towards Nate.

"No, its fine I mean it's not like we are all complete strangers. Just three old friends right?" she said sarcastically.

"Hales, I didn't come here for Peyton. Well not entirely at least. I wanted to see you. After we eat, there are some things I need to tell you that I have been holding on to for too long now," Nate whispered. She just put a smile on her face and agreed. Dinner went well from then on out.

Afterwards, Nathan and Haley headed off to go have their much needed "talk." He knew it was now or never, so he began, "Hales, I'm unsure how to even begin, but if you could just let me get this all out before you say anything. I mean I'm not usually nervous around anyone, but you are different. I lose all sense of thought when I'm near you. I guess I need to start with the whole truth on what all happened back in Tree Hill after you left. I told Peyt not to say anything to you, so she has kept to her word but don't be mad at her. After you left, we had a big talk about everything mainly about you but also about our relationship. I knew I had been the reason you left and I felt really bad mainly because I had lost you. I liked Peyt don't get me wrong, but she was not the one I was meant to be with. She and I both knew it, but I didn't want to hurt the two girls I cared about the most. Considering I had already hurt you, I didn't want to add another to the list," he began.

"That is why she broke up with me instead because she knew who my heart belonged to. We remained friends but I still carried around the guilt of being the reason you left. I knew I had come between you two and I'm truly sorry for hurting you. I knew it was a mistake when I asked her out in the first place. You were the one I wanted, but I didn't realize it until I lost you. I was going to tell you all of this on your birthday and even bought you a charm bracelet, but then I saw you with that guy from New York. So I left without you even seeing me. I took it as a sign that you had moved on and so I wasn't going to cause you any more pain. That is why after you came back when your mom got sick; I stayed at Duke instead of coming home for visits. Then when I saw you last week it felt like all the air got sucked out of me. I didn't think you would even want to talk to me but I'm glad you did. I have been carrying this around everyday of my life. Hales, what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you and I know you probably won't have me after all that I've done but I felt you had to know. And happy late birthday," he finished by handing her the charm bracelet.

A/N: Hope you liked it! There is only one more chapter... please review!


	22. Ch22 Happily Ever After

A/N: Sorry this is a very short chapter! Like I said before, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review and let me know what you thought.

Haley was speechless, and tears were forming in her eyes. "I love you too," was all she could get out.

Nate tilted her head so he was looking directly in her eyes and said, "I know I messed up, but I promise that I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

She smiled and replied, "Just kiss me for now."

He smiled and as he gently wiped away her tears then leaned over and lightly kissed her lips. The moment was perfect and something both had been wanting for so long. As they pulled apart, Haley whispered, "Should we tell matchmaker that she did a good job?"

Nate smiled and answered, "She can wait a few more minutes," as he kissed her yet again. After being outside for about ten or so minutes, they made their way back inside, but this time hand in hand.

Peyton saw them as soon as they were in view and smiled. She knew this meant good news and it felt good to know that her two best friends were finally happy.

The wedding went well and everyone said their goodbyes. Haley was going to be heading back to Los Angeles as Nathan would be headed back to New York. They kept in touch for a few months of being apart.

Then about three months after the wedding, Nate got offered a journalism job in California. It was not in Los Angeles, but it was close enough to Liz. Six months later, they moved in together and got engaged. And to think it took all this time for them to be happy.

A/N: I'm working on a new story that I'll post probably later today or tomorrow! Stay tuned! Also, check out my other stories!


End file.
